


Platonic Love

by LaVenus6



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF, King Arthur (2004), King Arthur (2004) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Mention of Mads Mikkelsen's family, Metion of Hugh Dancy's family, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Remembers, palayfest 2014
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RPS inspirado en la conferencia de Hannibal Cast en el Palayfest 2014 donde Mads Mikkelsen y Hugh Dancy hicieron menciones de su relación amistosa de años, las cuales se pueden distorsionar para convertirse en slash. Menciones de la serie, de King Arthur y Ella Enchanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platonic Love

**Author's Note:**

> Solo elegí los diálogos más importantes de la conferencia, otras cosas son sacadas de entrevistas a Mads; como el de Post Mortem (creado por Fuller) conducido por Scott Thomson (Jimmy Price) donde Mads confirma que llama a Hugh Dancy: "wee man" y/o "Will". De igual manera Hugh Dancy en entrevistas ha declarado que ha invitado a Mads a cenar pero Hugh cocina para él.  
> Las parejas solo son mencionadas.

“¿Era en serio? Hugh acaba de decir frente a todos que hay un amor platónico entre Hannibal y Will”. Fue lo que pensó tras la respuesta de Hugh Dancy en el Paleyfest frente a todos los fans de la serie. Mads no pudo ocultar su expresión dibujado ante ese comentario, no estaba de acuerdo con ello.

Él iba a declararse a Hugh frente a todos en esa respuesta, por eso pregunto si se referían a su vida privada como actores; pero el británico se le adelanto en contestar haciendo que Mads solo suelte una risa sarcástica acompañara con la de Laurence Fishburne, Caroline Dhavers y Bryan Fuller que les pareció graciosa.

Mads comenzaba a hartarse de como Hugh no entendía que la tensión sexual entre los personajes era real, al menos por la parte del danés. Fuller escribía situaciones tan comunes entre los personajes, como son las cenas; donde el único momento sexual fue cuando Hannibal miro a Will comer aquel pájaro. El resto de las escenas era Mads que reflejaba su pasión por Hugh a través de los ojos de su personaje, pensaba que era correspondido por el joven pero resultó que sus reacciones eran actuadas.

Si no fueran por las bromas entre los comentarios, su enojo hubiera durado todo la entrevista. Sobre todo porque no entendió la indirecta cuando habló de la participación de ambos en King Arthur.

–Los dos montamos a caballo durante seis meses –recalcó Mads.

–dos caballos -Hugh agregó.

Esos seis meses le basto para enamorarse de él. 

Al principio pensó que era un amor platónico, al ver a un chico tan joven que quería triunfar en el extranjero y no quedarse atrapado por años en el cine de su país, era de admirarse. 

Pero… luego de pasar tiempo juntos, conocerse como personas y con su ex esposa Hanne Jacobsen, que en aquel tiempo estaban casados; se encontraba lejos… unos sentimientos comenzaron a surgir. 

No le daba importancia, pensaba que eran los nervios por la película pero no. podía a sentir cosas extrañas en su interior cada vez que el joven ingles se le acercaba. Mads estaba declarado como bisexual y no era un secreto en Dinamarca; pero en el exterior, aún lo era. No era raro que se sienta atraído por otro hombre pero como su carrera estaba creciendo debía ocultar ese secreto. 

Quería decirle a Hugh que le gustaba, no solo como amigo o compañero. Es que Hugh Dancy tenía ese “no sé qué” que le atraía. Ambos eran tan diferentes en la forma de pensar que se reflejaba en sus atuendos, Mads Mikkelsen podía pasar por un vagabundo mientras que Hugh Dancy era todo un británico estereotipado. Un caballero, reservado, con gustos refinados muy contrario a él. A pesar de todas las diferencias logró ser su amigo tras invitarle a cervezas, ya que con el tiempo supo que al menor le gustaban, y lo mejor era ¡que les gustaban las mismas marcas que a él! 

–Cuando nosotros hicimos King Arthur, luego de algunas cervezas era como “Tú deberías de hacer películas en Dinamarca” -Dijo Hugh imitando a Mads en el panel del Paleyfest.  
Mads recordaba cómo iban a beber cervezas tras la grabación, aunque todo el equipo los acompañaban, siempre terminaban quedándose solos. Afortunadamente el alcohol solo hizo que dijera esa frase y no más de la cuenta como suele hacerle. 

Lástima que no se pudo repetir ese momento en su despedida en el último día de grabación, el cual hubiera preferido que no hubiese llegado… pero era inevitable. Por ello, le mencionó que haga películas danesas. 

“¿Quién quita y convenza a Hugh Dancy de hacer una película danesa a mi lado?”. Sonrió al recordar la frase que se decía, una y otra vez cuando hablaba con él por teléfono.  
También recordó que durante el transcurso de los últimos días de la filmación de King Arthur estuvo alejado de Hugh, solo en las escenas se le veía junto a él; no quería un triste “hasta luego” porque sabía que no se verían de nuevo (al menos, no después de la premier).

Era la hora del brindis de despedida, Mads bebió lo habitual y Hugh se le acerco con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano. 

– “Adiós, Mr. Mikkelsen” -No importa cuanta confianza le daba a Hugh, él seguía llamándole por el apellido por respecto. 

– “Adiós… Hugh” -solo correspondió el apretón con una sonrisa que trataba de ocultar una tristeza repentina.

–Él me dijo lo mismo -la voz de Laurence lo saco de sus tristes pensamientos reaccionando ante esa frase.

– Eso realmente no significa nada. -Mads se rasco la cabeza y se rio para liberarse de la culpa. 

Si Fishburne no hubiese dicho nada, quizás Hugh entendería que solo se los dice a las personas especiales para él pero ahora sabía la verdad… 

– Le dije eso al chico que me hace la pizza -terminó confesando agachando la cabeza pero alzando un poco la vista mientras reía para disimular. 

La cara del castaño mostraba una risa sin embargo Mads podía ver reflejados en sus ojos azules, desilusión y enojo. En cierta forma eso le alegro porque se vengó por lo del amor platónico… pero a la vez le hizo sentir mal.

¿Puede que el castaño haya pensado que era especial y el rubio lo noto? 

Mads no sabía esa respuesta.

Sin embargo, sabía cómo disfrazar sus sentimientos hacia él.

– Sí, se pasa mucho tiempo con un compañero, -quería a completar su frase agregándole: “se termina enamorando” pero prefirió callar y dejar que todos piensen a lo que se refería- pero sabía que iba ser con Hugh -le miró con una tierna sonrisa. Los presentes hablaran de la amistad reflejadas en sus palabras mientras que él hablaba de amor-. Fue un regalo fantástico que nos conociéramos” -Observaba al británico con la misma sonrisa. Estaba siendo sincero aunque a estas alturas su compañero de años lo dudaría-.  
–Es cierto, no estuvimos solos en la habitación, -le hubiera gustado que sí hubiera pasado pero en su departamento, en la casa de Hugh o en algún hotel donde no sean reconocidos- pero lo estuvimos a un grado, de estar desnudos –Siempre quiso ver desnudo a Hugh debajo de él o encima, rodeándole entre sus brazos para no soltarlo nunca- emocionalmente en ciertas situaciones. –siempre a punto de confesar sus sentimientos pero los callaba por miedo.

“Es ridículo un hombre de 50 años comportándose como una joven de 13 años con miedo de caer en la friendzone”. Pensó tras hablar.

Hugh solo lo escucho con una sonrisa por aquellas palabras… 

Tal vez entendió el mensaje oculto de que deberían ir a una habitación, hablar de sus sentimientos y tener sexo ahí. 

Mads quería pensar eso.

Recordó otro paraje de encuentros con Hugh: el día de la premier de King Arthur.

Tras a ver terminado con la película y despedirse; Mads no dejaba de estar con Hanne para recuperar el tiempo perdido, sobre todo para disfrutar de Viola, su primera hija. Hanne conocía muy bien a su esposo para saber que algo le pasaba. Sabía que su cuerpo estaba con ella pero su mente no; ella no imaginaba que él pensaba en un joven de ojos azules que lo dejo impactado.

Ignoraba que era el motivo de que Mads se sintiera emocionado por la premier de King Arthur, ella creía a que se debía que esa iba ser la primera película internacional de su esposo.

Mads llego a la premier, saludo a cuanto compañero veía en su búsqueda de Hugh. Lo halló en un hermoso traje gris conversando por teléfono. Miraba a chico atento a su llamada, sintió celos de no hacer lo mismo con él. Espero en silencio a que Hugh se desocupada, así que en cuanto colgó se acercó a él antes que llegue alguna persona que lo distraiga.

Conversaron en privado, lejos de las cámaras. Eso explicaría porque no hay muchas fotos de ellos juntos en la premier. Caminaron uno junto al otro con su copa de champagne, entre risas se decían lo que les ha sucedido desde la última vez que se vieron.

Terminaron de platicar para regresar con los demás para las fotos de la premier. La fiesta estaba finalizando, Mads estaba a punto de volver a decirle a adiós a su… amigo, nuevamente.

Hugh había salido del lugar a esperar su limousine. Mads lo vio y camino hacia él con su niña agarrará de la mano. 

“¡Hugh!” –le gritó para llamar su atención pero el joven no lo escuchó- “¡Hugh!” -Mads se puso a correr con la niña.

–“¡Papá!” –le dijo Viola- “Sí quieres hablarle, tienes que llamarlo así… -Él se detuvo confuso- ¡Charmont!” -dijo la pequeña haciendo que los dos hombres la miren.

Hugh se dio cuenta de la presencia del danés con su compañera que lo llamaba. Por lo que decidió acercarse. El británico saludo al par y se inclinó a su altura de la niña mientras que Mads no entendía nada.

–“Oh, aquí tengo a un miembro del Club de Fans de Charmont” -sonrió acariciándole la cabeza a la jovencita que no sabía como actuar ya que el Príncipe Charmont de Ella Enchanted estaba de moda entre las chicas de su edad- 

–“¿Cómo está Ella?” -Preguntó en toda su inocencia a pesar que sabía que era una película pero tener al actor ahí la saco de la realidad- 

–“Oh, esta de maravilla -respondió-. Ella es una reina perfecta, todos nuestros súbditos la aman. Ha hecho grandes cosas para el reino y las personas. Grandes cambios para que todos sean felices. Espero que algún día seas así... -Hugh se veía entretenido por la pregunta- porque tú papá, lo hace". -Miró a Mads.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza. Estaba muda por la vergüenza que acaba de pasar al darse de lo infantil que se escucho por la pregunta frente a su padre y frente a otro actor... el actor que interpreta a un príncipe azul. A Hugh le pareció adorable por lo cual, la abrazó; besándole la mano y la mejilla. Mads se sintió celoso de su propia hija

–“Nos volveremos a ver” –pronunció interrumpiendo el momento mientras extendía su mano pero se escuchaba más como una pregunta que una despedida.

Viola pensó que eran celos de padre protector al notar a su papá.

–“Espero que sí -correspondió el apretón de manos pero el danés sintió algo entre sus manos- es mi número, dirección electrónica y dirección de mi casa en Londres –el rubio observo el papel entre sus manos- llámame para tomar alguna cerveza”.

Antes de responderle, el chofer de Hugh había llegado por él. 

–“Adiós Hugh” -volvió a despedirse-

–“Adios Mads” -le sonrió viendo cómo se alejaba el auto-

–“Papá, ¿por qué no me dijiste que conocías al príncipe Charmont?” -preguntó su hija con una risa tonta por lo ocurrido.

– “¿Príncipe?” -parpadeo mirando a su hija que le afirmaba con la cabeza diciéndole que lo vio en el cine con su mamá. Mads sonrió nuevamente viendo hacia la calle vacía- “Sí, es un príncipe. Es mi príncipe…” -murmuró.

– Desde entonces, cada vez que estoy en Londres, lo llamó para saber si le gustaría vernos -formaba parte a la respuesta sobre su relación con Hugh tras trabajar en King Arthur pero en la mente de Mads era para el final de su recuerdo-. Nosotros nunca soñamos que algún día podríamos hacer algo juntos de nuevo. 

Mads recordaba las conversaciones de los reencuentros donde se hablaban de los proyectos que cada uno tenían, como la participación de Hugh en la película “El atardecer”.  
Un tiempo después se volvieron a reunir y fue ahí el mayor recibió una mala noticia: Hugh conoció el amor con Claire Danes, la que fue su compañera en el rodaje de esa película.  
A Mads le dolió esa noticia. Con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro escuchaba cada palabra de felicidad de aquel hombre pero en su interior estaba a punto de llorar por rabieta. Mads sentía que era su culpa por no decirle que se estaba divorciando, sí le hubiera dicho: “Hugh me estoy divorciando porque quiero estar a tu lado”. Ahora su mano sin sortija tendría una y la de Hugh no sería con el Danés equivocado.

Pero sabía que Hugh era feliz y eso era lo importante.

Eso no impidió que se volvieran a ver o que se comuniquen entre ellos. Como el día que estaban hablando por teléfono y Hugh mencionó sobre casting de Hannibal.

-"No me quede como Hannibal Lecter -dijo con desilusión por teléfono- pero seré Will Graham".

-"¿Aún buscan al doctor? -tal vez era una nueva oportunidad para estar juntos- me es interesante"

-"Escuche que se lo van a dar a un tal Lee Pace que trabajo con Fuller -respondió- ¿Te interesa?"

-"¡Claro que sí!" -sobretodo porque Hugh estaría a su lado por más tiempo.

-"Convenceré a Fuller de que te de casting pero no prometo nada" -mencionó para su amigo con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Claro, Mads nunca supo de eso.

Días después la llamada de Hugh llegó confirmando que le van a dar casting pero por cosas del trabajo él no podría estar a su lado para apoyarle. Sin embargo, lo podría ver para cenar más tarde.

Luego de hacer el casting para Hannibal Lecter, Mads estuvo esperando a Hugh en su hotel. Cuando se vieron se abrazaron por la felicidad que se causaban en reencontrarse físicamente. Ambos salieron a cenar y hablar del casting de ambos personajes. Se dijeron que en caso de que Mads se quede, saldrían a tomar cervezas para festejar. Mads se quedo y se volvió su psiquiatra dentro de la serie.

Mads recordó que después de interpretar al Dr. Hannibal Lecter con una gran actuación, como muchos le dijeron; conocidos, amigos, e incluso familia ya no querían cenar en su casa y menos algo preparado por él. Y es que el danés solo cocinaba en microondas u ordenando comida. Gastaba más dinero en restaurantes de comida chatarra que en lujos. Pero nunca cenó solo el tiempo que estuvo en Canadá grabando Hannibal, porque Hugh siempre estaba ahí a su lado, comiendo como Will Graham lo hacía. A veces era el ojiazul que lo invitaba en su departamento con Claire Danes a cenar. 

A pesar de ser un buen actor, al hombre le costaba ocultar sus celos hacia la mujer cuando hablaba con cariño a su compañero. Tal vez, por ello, Will iba a su departamento sin ella para cenar juntos. Nunca le preguntó porque era lo mejor.

Conversaban de cosas tan triviales y personales, que no supo en que momento el caballero ingles se ponía a cocinarle dentro de su departamento o llevaba la comida ya lista. Cuando se dio cuenta no evitó preguntarle el porque.

-"Bueno, no quiero verte comer comida chatarra -respondió mientras le servía y por ese comentario se imaginó en personajes inversos. Hugh era Hannibal y él, era Will- mmm puedes verlo, como pagó de Will a Hannibal por esas exquisitas cenas" -sonrió sentándose frente a él.

-"¿A quién nos estamos comiendo?" -preguntó de forma juguetona.

-"No lo se -se encogió de brazos torciendo los labios- ¿Al cartero?" -ambos se pusieron a reír brindando por el momento.

Termino la entrevista en el Paleyfest. El casting decidió ir a un bar a celebrar el éxito que tuvieron con los fans.

Mads notó que Hugh aún estaba incómodo con él. Todos estaban en la misma mesa hablando por lo que no buscaba forma de acercarse con su pequeño Will. Poco a poco el cast se fue retirando. Mads se quedó porque disfrutaba del ambiente, Hugh se había ido al baño para luego despedirse e irse.

–¡Hey Wee man! –Le hablo levantando su mano al verle a cercar- Solos tú y yo –se veía tan alegre por ello que no lo disimulaba- ¿Cerveza? -le preguntó con una botella en cada mano para tratar de arreglar las cosas aprovechando que estaban solos.

–Mmm -arqueo su ceja- Por favor –contestó sentándose dejando un lugar vació entre ambos-. Es curioso… -tamboreaba sus dedos sobre la mesa. Mads levantó la ceja derecha por esa palabra- que me llames “Wee man” en privado pero no en público.

–Oh, -dijo tras beber un trago de su bebida fría y amarga- pensaba que te molestaba.

–No, es que no me moleste -bebió de su cerveza- pero -hizo una mueca para pensar en su respuesta- todo el mundo sabe que me dices así, sin embargo, no me lo dices frente a ellos.

–¿Quieres que te llame “Wee Man” frente a todos? -Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro-

–¿Eh? No. -respondió desviando la mirada para otro lado- Solo estaba pensando que a cuantos le has de llamar “Wee Man”

–Ya veo… -se inclinó hacia su lado- Estas molesto por mi comentario de las películas. Hugh esquivo la mirada-. Ya dije que eso es una frase sin importancia que le digo a todo el mundo porque Dinamarca necesita resaltar en el cine -sostuvo su botella entre las manos sobre la mesa-. Nosotros no somos como Londres que tienen al Loki –no se sabía los nombres de los actores de moda y solo los reconocía por su personaje. Su hija Viola era la fan de Loki, así que por ella sabía que estaba de moda- o al Cumberalgo –Su hermano Lars le hablo de cuando estuvo en Sherlock para la temporada 3 y mencionó lo famoso que era el protagonista-. Es natural que dijera eso.

–Soy de Londres, pero no soy famoso como ellos -respondió-. Soy más conocido como “el chico que salió en Ella Enchanted que ahora asesina gente” –se bebió de un solo trago su cerveza y se cruzó de brazos.

–Prefiero decirte “Wee man” porque tú eres mi “pequeño caballero”, “mi hombrecito”… -le vio a los ojos- mi príncipe Charmont –Hugh se sonrojo por ese comentario que se tapó el rostro- … -Mads ordeno otra cerveza para él y su príncipe porque lo que iba a decir ahora era demasiado fuerte para ambos. Bebió de su cerveza de un solo golpe, asentando la botella sobre la mesa con fuerza. Haciendo que los cristales suenen al chocar entre ellos-. Estaba recordando que a ti no te lo dije de igual forma que a Fishburne o a cualquier otro actor.

–¿Cómo? -el ojiazul lo miraba curioso.

Mads se levantó para sentarse en el lugar vació junto a él. Respiro hondo para tomar valor. Le miro con un rostro serio para que sepa que no era ninguna broma o que el alcohol estaba hablando por él.

–Me gustas Hugh, -le dijo tragando saliva sin separar sus ojos avellanados de los azules- como un hombre que puede amar a otro hombre -se relamió los labios mientras que el hombre frente a él se veía sorprendido sin saber que decir-. Desde que nos conocimos no he dejado de pensar en ti -apretó sus labios-. Por eso, cuando me mencionaste que buscaban a Hannibal Lecter en el cast me ofrecí con la esperanza de trabajar a tu lado nuevamente.

–Mads… -Hugh quedo sorprendido por aquellas palabras 

–Me divorcie hace mucho tiempo cuando supe que no podría superar mis sentimientos hacia tu persona -Hugh no podía creer lo que oía- pero me quede con Hanne cuando me dijiste lo de Claire.

–Mads… -murmuró mirando su mano sin sortija-. Yo…

Ambos callaron cuando las cervezas llegaron y esperaron que se fuera el mesero para continuar. Ahora entendía porque nunca le miraba la sortija.

–Tienes razón… el hannigram no existe ni existirá. Era yo quien se proyectaba en el personaje para mostrar mis sentimientos -agacho la mirada haciendo una breve pausa-. ¡Por eso siempre usaba el “yo” para hablar de Hannibal y te llamaba “mi Will”! –Aporreó la palma de su mano sobre la mesa- discúlpame por ocultar todo e incomodarte con los personajes… -dio una triste sonrisa sacando su billetera para pagar su parte- y por este momento.

Se levantó de su asiento. No dejo que Hugh hable porque salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. Sentía vergüenza por haber actuado como una tonta niña. Tomó el primer taxi que encontró tras correr varias calles para que su príncipe no lo alcance. Llegó a su hotel y se encerró en su habitación a pensar en cómo va a trabajar a partir de ahora.

“¿Y sí Hugh pide su baja?” pensaba. Ya había escuchado que por su hijo y trabajo en el cine no podrá estar mucho en esta nueva temporada. “Ya no habrá más Will para Hannibal”.  
Recordó que solo en Red Dragón, se habla de Will Graham. En el resto de los libros no aparece más que en una línea solo como mención. Luego es Clarice Starling quien se vuelve la protagonista y romance principal de Hannibal Lecter.

Ya no tendrá a su Will, porque debido a su confesión… todo se va a adelantar. 

Sería un adiós para siempre…

El “toc-toc” de su puerta del cuarto del hotel sonó. Era las 3 am para que alguien le visite. Pensó en fantasmas por lo que su curiosidad le hizo abrir la puerta. Era Hugh.

–Llame a Brian y él me dijo dónde te hospedas -dijo Hugh en cuanto lo vio-. Espero que no te moleste –Mads negó con la cabeza permitiendo que pase. 

“Hugh era tan caballeroso que vino a rechazarme personalmente”. Pensó al verlo cruzar la puerta.

–¿Mads realmente me amas? -fue directo al punto- quiero que seas sincero.

–No estaba borracho cuando lo dije -respondió con la mirada baja.

–Lo sé, porque hubieras dicho: “Hugh, te amo. Ven a hacer películas danesas” -nuevamente hizo su imitación para luego reír. Mads abrió los ojos por el comentario-. Tú, siempre me has gustado -comentó- pero eras hombre casado y dudaba que sintieras lo mismo -acariciaba su sortija.

–Fue algo inesperado -le vio a los ojos-

–Tal vez… si lo hubiera sabido antes… -se encogió de hombros- seríamos ¿pareja?

Mads se mordió el labio y sin pensarlo beso a Hugh en los labios. Lo puso contra la puerta para acariciarle. El sabor de la piel del británico sabia tan dulce para su paladar. Nunca se imaginó aquel sabor pero sí soñaba con este momento.

–Mads… -gimió su nombre en suspiro.

–Sh… solo disfruta -besó de manera tierna sus labios-.

El danés quería aprovechar esa oportunidad en su vida. Quería disfrutar del momento porque tal vez… no volvería a repetirse.

Jaló a Hugh de su cinturón haciendo que caiga sobre él en el sofá del cuarto.

–Mads… nunca he… -Iba ser su primera vez con otro.

–Lo sé -le acarició la mejilla- confía en mí. No te haré daño -le regalo una sonrisa dulce.

Nuevamente se besaron bajo suaves acaricias. La mano que siempre ha sido tosca con todo ahora acariciaba el cuerpo de porcelana inglesa como si tuviera miedo que se rompiera. Nunca pensó que sus labios recorrieran las líneas que dibujaban la silueta debajo de él. Su lengua saboreaba nuevamente el sabor dulce que emanaba por los poros de la piel. 

Por su parte Hugh, nunca pensó sentir el peso del mayor sobre él. Pero ahí estaba aquel hombre del que se enamoró hace diez años. Su cuello podía sentir su barba creciente raspándole el cuello. Así como sus colmillos escandinavos enterrarse en su piel, ahora los sentía más penetrantes que cuando le mordió su muñeca. Sus dedos se enredaban en el cabello cubierto de canas evidentes que antes se ocultaban con el tinte rubio para el personaje.

Ambos imaginaban que sus personajes estarían de pie observándoles. Hannibal con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras que Will no estaría a gusto por la escena. Hugh miro la silueta de su esposa que le veía con ojos tristes mientras Mads lo desnudaba… pero solo sería por esta noche… 

Extendió los brazos para que su ropa se deslizada por los brazos. Mads ahora tenía su camisa abierta, mostrando ese vello corporal abundante con canas. Hugh no resistió pasar sus manos en ellos, relamiéndose al sentirlos. El nórtico bajo su mano al pantalón de su pequeño príncipe para deshacerse de él, luego con sus dientes bajo el bóxer.

–Hermoso -murmuró no para sonrojar a Hugh, simplemente lo dijo sin pensar. Algo muy característico de él.

Mads no tenía preocupaciones. Siempre se expresa sin pensar porque era su naturaleza. Nunca le ha importado el que “dirán”. Su familia sabía, sus hijos entendieron que por ellos seguía con su mamá y por ello, él comprendía que Hugh no dejaría a su bebé por él.

Abrió su boca para meter el pene por completo. Hugh podía sentir como llegaba al fondo de su garganta. Como la lengua ajena jugaba en el interior con su miembro varonil. Sus gemidos eran leves, como si de suspiros tratasen. Mads movía su cabeza de atrás para delante. Su mano derecha masajeaba los testículos que no entraron en su boca, mientras que la izquierda, torpemente abría su propio pantalón para sacar su pene erecto.

Hugh logró a ver aquel miembro que estaba duro como la roca. Sus ojos azules no solo observaban como su pene era devorado, sí no que también, miró como el mayor se masturbaba frente a él.

–Todas las mujeres dicen que soy bueno en la cama -comentó Mads subiendo con besos hasta la oreja del menor que se sintió incomodo por aquel comentario- pero ha de ser porque cuando estoy con ellas pienso en ti -sonrió besándole de lengua para luego chupar su lóbulo.

–Solo quieres… -se mordió el labio para retener el gemido que le provocaban las manos de su amigo y por la frescura que rozaba la humedad de su pene en salivado- presumir.

–O demostrar -le guiño picando su nariz- ¿Estás listo? –Preguntó abriendo las piernas que estaban debajo de él, al mismo tiempo que liberaba una de sus manos para dilatar el ano de Hugh-

El ojiazul solo afirmo con la cabeza relajándose para que el primero dedo pueda entrar sin problemas.

El amanecer llegó. Ellos se encontraban uno a lado del otro, desnudos y abrazados.

–¿Ahora qué? -preguntó Mads al despertar viendo que su compañero aun dormía.

–A seguir durmiendo… -respondió Hugh- Estoy cansado no me molestes –con su mano empujo el rostro del mayor.

–Hablo de nosotros -el danés tomó su mano para jalarla y besarle la muñeca que siempre mordía- ¿qué haremos ahora?

–Sexo no -se sentó sobre la cama gimiendo de dolor- auch… -le beso sus labios- ahora me duele -acaricio la barbilla varonil- por ahora descansemos, y luego… -poso su frente contra la del moreno acariciándole el vello corporal- seguir como amantes.

–¿Mh? -Mads arqueo la ceja pasando su brazo detrás de Hugh para rodearlo- ¿Me estas pidiendo ser tu amante?

–Esperamos más de diez años -picó su nariz- para esto. Claro que si quieres esperar otros diez años si es que sigues vivo para entonces, abuelito.

Una carcajada inundo la habitación por aquella respuesta. El escandinavo rodo sobre su cuerpo dejando una vez más al joven debajo de él.

–A partir de ahora, te demostraré que puedo hacerte a pesar de ser un viejo -le beso su cuello- tengo más de diez años para ello –beso su frente-.

–Mmm creo que haré una película danesa cuando Hannibal termine -mencionó Hugh cruzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Mads- mientras podemos mostrar nuestro amor, a través del amor platónico del hannigram –sonrió de forma traviesa.

Mads entrecerró los ojos escuchando cada palabra de su ahora amante.

–¿Así qué aun es un amor platónico? -Hugh solo afirmo con la cabeza y un guiño- tramposo –le mordió el labio en un beso pasional.

**Author's Note:**

> Datos:  
> 1.-King Arthur se estreno el 28 de Junio del 2004 y Ella Enchanted se estreno meses antes (9 de abril del 2004). Por lo que Viola Jacobsen (sus hijos tienen el apellido de la mamá) tendría 12 años.  
> 2.-Las fotos de Hugh con Mads en King Arthur Behind scenes, entrevistas o premier son muy escasas como la aparición de sus personajes (Galahad y Tristan) juntos. Ellos mismos lo admiten, al igual que se confirman que nunca perdieron el contacto porque se volvieron muy amigos.  
> 3.-Sobre la sortija de matrimonio de Mads; él y Hanne al parecer no les gusta andar con sortijas. Por lo que en el Palayfest fue él único miembro que no tenía su sortija.  
> 4.-No sé como es la amistad de Mads con Claire Danes, ya que solo se ha visto fotos de Hugh con ella y Aaron Abrhams (Brian Zeller).  
> 5.-A pesar de que han dicho que son muy cercanos, de que Mads le encanta hablar de Hugh en entrevistas... solo hay fotos de ellos juntos en Behind Scenes con el mismo resultado que King Arthur, a diferencia que en Hannibal están más juntos.


End file.
